


Biscuits

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Bedtime Stories with Sherlock and John [2]
Category: Frog and Toad - Arnold Lobel, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: “Daddy, can I have another biscuit?”“No, love,” said John.  “But you can have a bedtime story.”“How about a bedtime story and a biscuit?”“How about a bedtime story about biscuits?” suggested Sherlock.“Oh, all right.”





	Biscuits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SarahTheCoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahTheCoat/gifts).



> Based on "Cookies" from Arnold Lobel's Frog and Toad Together.

“Daddy, can I have another biscuit?”

“No, love,” said John. “But you can have a bedtime story.”

“How about a bedtime story _and_ a biscuit?”

“How about a bedtime story _about_ biscuits?” suggested Sherlock.

“Oh, all right.”

“You know that Mrs. Hudson makes the best biscuits,” Sherlock began. “Well, one day, before you were born, she baked a great big batch, and brought them up to the flat for Daddy and me. They smelled very good, and they tasted even better.”

“I want a biscuit!”

“I don’t know if this it the best idea for a bedtime story,” said John.

“Yes it is! Tell me!”

“Only if you promise to stop asking for biscuits,” said John.

“Okay. But it had better be a good story.”

“It is,” said Sherlock.

“Maybe I’d better tell it,” said John. “It has an important lesson about will power.”

“What’s will power?”

“Listen to the story, and you’ll find out.

“Your papa and I ate many of Mrs. Hudson’s biscuits, one after another. I told Papa that we should stop eating, or we would soon be sick.”

“I could barely hear what Daddy was trying to say, because his mouth was full of biscuits.”

“How come Daddy’s allowed to talk with his mouth full, and I’m not?”

“I was not talking with my mouth full,” John said. “Papa doesn’t remember this story very well, because he ate so many biscuits that his brain got all fuzzy.”

“That’s not medically accurate.”

“Which one of us is the doctor? You were on a sugar high. Now let me finish this story.”

Sherlock huffed, but allowed John to continue.

“Your papa said that we should each eat one last biscuit, and then we would stop. We each ate one last biscuit. There were lots of biscuits left.

‘Let us eat one very last biscuit,’ Papa said, ‘and then we will stop.’

We each ate one very last biscuit.

‘We must stop eating!’ cried Papa, as he ate another.

‘Yes,’ I told him, ‘we need will power.’

‘What is will power?’ Papa asked.”

“I did not ask that,” said Sherlock. “I know perfectly well what will power is.”

“Well, Rosie doesn’t, so I’ll tell her now what I told you then. Will power is trying hard _not_ to do something that you really want to do.”

“Like asking for more biscuits?”

“Right,” said John. “Your papa and I wanted to eat all of the biscuits. So, I put the biscuits in a box.

‘There,’ I said. ‘Now we will not eat any more biscuits.’”

“But couldn’t you just open the box?”

“That’s exactly what Papa asked. So, I tied some string around the box.

‘There,’ I said. ‘Now we will not eat any more biscuits.’

‘But we can cut the string and open the box,’ said Papa.

‘That is true,’ I said.

I got a ladder, and put the box up on a high shelf.”

“So high that even Papa couldn’t reach it?”

“Yes.

‘There,’ I said. ‘Now we will not eat any more biscuits.’

‘But we can climb the ladder and take the box down from the shelf and cut the string and open the box,’ said Papa.

‘That is true,’ I said.

I climbed the ladder and took the box down from the shelf. I cut the string and opened the box. I opened the window and tossed the biscuits out into the air.

I shouted, ‘HEY, PIGEONS! HERE ARE BISCUITS! COME AND GET THEM!’

Pigeons came from everywhere. They snatched up all of the biscuits in their beaks and flew away.

‘Now we have no more biscuits to eat,’ Papa said sadly. ‘Not even one.’

‘Yes,’ I said. ‘But we have lots and lots of will power.’

‘You may keep it all,’ said Papa. ‘I am going downstairs to ask Mrs. Hudson to bake me a cake.’”

“I want cake!”

“Well, maybe if you’re a very good girl, and go to sleep now, Mrs. Hudson will bake you one tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> You know what I want, even more than biscuits? Comments and kudos! :D


End file.
